Beijo de amor verdadeiro
by AMD2012
Summary: "Eu estou grávida, e o filho ou filha é seu." "Como assim você está grávida? Isso é impossível, eu não tenho o material para isso. ""Você se lembra daquela noite?" Uma tempestade, uma nuvem mágica, um eclipse e um bebê. Foi assim que fiquei grávida da mulher que mais odeio nessa cidade.
1. Chapter 1

_Pessoinhas que possam estar lendo quero agradecer por clicar nessa fic, aviso que é a minha primeira tentativa de escrever Swan Queen, por que eu adoro Angst e loira e morenas XD Enfim, vou parar de falar agora e deixar você ler o prólogo..._

Eu tinha poder, eu tinha a beleza, eu tinha tudo que uma pessoa poderia pedir, mas ainda sim existia um vazio em mim que não era possível preencher com poder ou dinheiro.

Minha vida como rainha sempre foi difícil especialmente depois que fomos todos para o mundo real. Indo para um novo mundo eu acreditava que finalmente teria a chance de ter o meu final feliz. Foi então que eu adotei um bebe para ter alguém que me amasse, independente de tudo. Henry, meu pequeno príncipe.

Tudo ia bem até a chegada dela, a loira de olhos azuis penetrantes que me tiraram do chão desde a primeira vez em que a vi. Naquela noite em que ela bateu em minha porta em desespero, eu não sabia que se a deixasse entrar tudo estaria a mercê do destino, que finalmente eu poderia encontrar um novo amor, mas o destino gosta de pregar peças nas pessoas.

~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~

Um beijo de amor verdadeiro pode quebrar qualquer maldição, é o que todo conto de fadas lhe ensina quando você é criança. Que um beijo de amor verdadeiro é a arma mais poderosa de todos os tempos, mas nunca pensei que fosse verdade. Ah quão enganada eu estava.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Devo continuar? A ideia surgiu durante a primeira temporada mas eu não tive tempo de digitar por que estou terminando uma faberry fic. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 - Tempestade parte 1**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Voltei galera, agora no começo os capítulos estão um pouco pequenos, estou sem Beta e tenho 3 fics em andamento :) Sem mais delongas o primeiro capitulo.

* * *

Regina já tinha apagado as luzes da casa, subido as escadas e finalmente iria descansar em sua cama. Mas ao ouvir a campainha tocar, vestiu o hobby de seda e foi atender a porta. Ao puxar a maçaneta seu olhar encontrou uma loira de olhos azuis em frente a sua varanda.

– O meu carro quebrou no final da sua rua. – disse ela. _"Carro? Ela chama aquela sardinha enlatada de carro?"_ A frustração da morena já estava em crescente até que ela olhou mais atentamente para a mulher a sua frente, e notou que por causa da chuva, mesmo por baixo da jaqueta vermelha horrível, dava para ver a habitual camiseta branca que estava molhada e mostrando a barriga lisa e reta da xerife.

– Senhorita Swan, embora eu discorde com a denominação que você dá ao que chama de seu carro, sou obrigada a perguntar por que veio bater em minha porta à uma hora dessas.

– Ahm se você não percebeu estamos no meio de uma tempestade, meu motor foi para o espaço e está literalmente chovendo granizo. – Regina permaneceu estática – Eu só achei que... A sua casa era a casa mais próxima para procurar abrigo e... Ah esqueça foi uma péssima ideia.

– Entre – disse a contragosto.

– Não obrigada, não quero importunar a prefeita.

– Entre logo, Emma – e com o som do seu nome a xerife obedeceu ao comando da mulher com postura de rainha, como se ao falar seu nome, Regina pudesse fazer o que quisesse com a loira.

– Onde está o Henry?

– Dormindo é obvio. – olhou a mulher de cima a baixo, um olhar característico de desaprovação. – É quinta-feira, o que significa que amanhã ainda é dia de semana e Henry dorme às 21h e 30 nos dias de semana.

– Entendo – respondeu a detetive que a esse ponto queria se chutar mentalmente por fazer uma pergunta tão óbvia.

– Então Senhorita Swan,você gostaria de um pouco de Cidra de maçã? – a prefeita se servia e ofereceu a bebida para a hóspede.

– Eu aceito sim.

– Aqui – entregou-lhe a taça.

– De que marca é? – perguntou e logo levou a taça mais uma vez aos lábios.

– Sou eu mesma quem faço.

– É muito boa – mais uma vez os olhos de Regina grudados aos seus, o contato visual e a tensão entre elas era quase palpável.

– Mais um pouco?

– Não obrigada, eu preciso estar sóbria para voltar para casa.

– A chuva está longe de acabar, você terá de dormir aqui. – e como se tivesse sido combinado com a tempestade, um trovão anunciou-se na conversa.

– Não quero incomodar.

– Não é incomodo nenhum, afinal que tipo de prefeita eu seria se negasse abrigo durante uma tempestade para a pessoa que protege a cidade.

– Err eu posso dormir no sofá.

– Senhorita Swan, deixe de ser ridícula, eu não a deixaria dormindo no sofá.

– É muita consideração sua Regina.

– Swan não estou fazendo isso por você. Estou fazendo pelo sofá, você nem imagina o quanto é difícil arranjar um sofá de camurça caramelo?

– Claro, você não quer estragar o sofá. – respondeu com um toque de desapontamento em sua voz, por um segundo ela acreditou que a talvez Regina tivesse se preocupado com ela, mas foi só por um segundo.

– Tire essas roupas molhadas antes que fique doente.

– Não acha rude me mandar tirar a roupa antes mesmo de me pagar uma bebida?

– Você acabou de provar de minha cidra especial então acho que pulamos essa parte do traquejo social ao que a senhorita se refere... – Emma estava sendo sarcástica e brincando com os nervos de Regina, e não esperava que a prefeita respondesse ao flerte. Isso era algo praticamente automático para Emma responder as situações embaraçosas com flertes inocentes e sarcasmo – Vamos encarar os fatos, se eu quisesse realmente fazer o que você está pensando não teria que lhe pagar nada.

O tom confiante acompanhado da postura sempre impecável fez com que Emma considerasse a proposta. A imagem de Regina chegando mais perto, a saia preta que a loira teria o prazer de subir com as mãos passando pelas coxas da morena. A camisa branca que ela tiraria lentamente, desabotoando botão por botão. Os lábios atraentes e quentes da prefeita que ela beijaria até que ficasse vermelho carmesim...

– Enquanto você se livra dessa roupa molhada, eu vou subir e arrumar o quarto de hospedes. – Regina subiu para o quarto de hospedes, mal sabia ela que Emma estava molhada em outro local.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**Então essa é a parte 1 de um capitulo que ainda estou a escrever, sex times são meio difíceis para mim, estou tentando romper um bloqueio com smut então... E aí o que acharam do capitulo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Tempestade parte 2**

Emma retirou a jaqueta vermelha molhada e o par de sapatos igualmente encharcados por causa da tempestade. Quando a prefeita desceu as escadas se deparou com o corpo curvilíneo e molhado de Emma Swan a sua frente, seus pensamentos se tornaram nuvens dispersas e o raciocínio lógico fugiu pela janela. Como se sentisse a aproximação de Regina, a mulher de cabelos cacheados virou-se para a de cabelos curtos.

– Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui por essa noite.

– Eu não sou tão má pessoa quanto todos pensam. – articulou a prefeita enquanto oferecia à toalha para a mulher à sua frente.

Emma secou os cabelos úmidos e enrolou a toalha macia em sua cintura – Eu sei – disse ela e retirou os jeans molhados.

–Sabe? – a surpresa na voz da Evil Queen era notável.

– Sim, seus olhos... se você prestar atenção por mais tempo do que alguns segundos verá que eles tem muito mais a falar do que você deixa transparecer.

– Verdade? – a morena encarava os olhos de Emma.

– Sim, eles são como o mar negro em tempestade, que te levam para as profundezas de sua alma. Parte de mim quer acreditar que você é uma megera, e a outra parte de mim vê a incrível maneira como olha para o Henry, com tanto carinho e dedicação. No dia em que eu vim para StoryBrooke deixar o garoto em casa, eu te fiz uma pergunta, você se lembra?

– Sim, você me perguntou se eu amava o meu filho. E eu respondi que sim, é claro que sim. Criei o Henry por 10 anos, cuidei dele quando ele era só um bebezinho.

– Mas os seus olhos me intrigaram, eu fiquei em StoryBrooke por causa do olhar que me deu em resposta, por que eu não pude desvendar o que era a mensagem por de trás de suas orbes castanhas.

– Você sabe a cor dos meus olhos?

– Claro que sim, mas ainda há algo neles que eu ainda não consegui identificar.

– O que seria?

– Um pouco de Tentação? Parte de Curiosidade? Uma parcela grande de Desejo? E talvez Luxúria? – Emma tinha um sorriso de lado malicioso. Ela provocava a prefeita enquanto a outra se deixava levar para ver até onde a xerife iria.

– Tentação?

– Eu disse que havia algo que eu não conseguia identificar, mas essa é a percepção mais apurada que pude fazer já que a cada 5 segundos você desvia o olhar do meu – a loira tirava a camiseta regata, Regina lutou para permanecer com o olhar firme, mas se ela prolongasse Emma poderia ter a impressão errada, então a morena desviou o olhar.

– Desculpe por minha falta de educação, mas eu tenho uma cidade para tomar conta. Tenho que estar na prefeitura as 9h, com licença. – disse e retirou-se para seus aposentos deixando a xerife com uma ponta de duvida se ela tinha dito algo errado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Proximidade**

**Notas do capítulo: **Galera desculpe por demorar a postar, mas quem já leu alguma fanfic de minha humilde autoria sabe que escrever smut, e cenas de sexo são super-hiper-mega-difíceis para mim. Espero que gostem do capitulo...

* * *

Quando a Regina anunciou que iria se retirar Emma imediatamente pensou no que tinha feito de errado. Ela sempre se adiantava em tudo, talvez ela tenha colocado a carruagem na frente dos cavalos se adiantado no flerte, mas Regina não a expulsou da mansão da primeira vez em que ela o fez. Emma retirou a roupa molhada e as levou até o varal na lavanderia do casarão. Subiu as escadas de mogno e virou à direita no corredor do andar de cima. A prefeita acabara de separar um travesseiro e uma coberta para a convidada.

– Aqui está Senhorita Swan.

– Regina – chamou a loira de olhos verdes – Obrigada, por me deixar ficar.

– Não têm de que – respondeu a outra mulher ao sair do quarto.

Talvez fosse a cama estranha, ou a preocupação com o estado da cidade na manhã seguinte, ou fato de estar no quarto de hospedes de Regina Mills que deixou a loira com dificuldades em dormir. Depois de virar-se nos lençóis pela milésima vez nos últimos minutos, resolveu checar Henry em seu quarto que ficava à direita o que estava hospedada. O garoto dormia tranquilamente, ela observou no chão ao lado da cama o famoso livro de contos de fadas. Seu sorriso era terno, Henry era uma criança muito inventiva, tinha a imaginação sem limites e era inocente ao ponto de acreditar em finais felizes. Apesar de achar que o menino tinha ido um pouco longe ao se apegar ao livro de Contos de Fada, ela deixaria ele acreditar no lado bom da fantasia o quanto mais tempo fosse possível, por que sua vida passando de lar adotivo para orfanatos logo desfez a sua habilidade de sonhar.

Sacudiu a cabeça afastando as antigas memórias e voltando para o quarto de hospedes, olhou de relance a porta entreaberta do quarto principal e seus olhos se perderam na visão privilegiada, a Prefeita Mills se trocando em frente ao espelho. A seda da camisola deslizando pela pele nua da morena, as costas de Regina movimentando-se graciosamente e o tecido abraçando as curvas gentilmente.

A julgar pelas roupas de trabalho, os ternos bem estruturados, apertados nos lugares corretos, a mulher de cabelos loiros mantinha a impressão de que a prefeita tinha como hábito permanecer impecável mesmo na hora de ir para cama. Emma sempre imaginou que Regina vestisse uma camisola de seda para dormir, não que ela ficasse imaginando a outra mulher em roupas de dormir, longe disso. Ela optava sempre pelo conforto, costumava vestir uma camiseta de algodão e um short despojado na casa que dividia com Mary Margareth.

– Perdeu alguma coisa, senhorita Swan? – Emma não foi capaz de responder, ela literalmente tinha perdido a fala. – Ou está apreciando a vista? – As pupilas da mulher de olhos verdes dilataram quando vislumbrou o seu decote acentuado.

– Err não, quer dizer sim, err... – murmurou. _"Droga"_ pensou ela.

– Tão eloquente – era possível ver o sorriso de canto querendo se pronunciar naqueles lábios perfeitos.

– Sabia que você era do tipo que usava aquelas camisolas de seda extravagantes – Se recompôs e afirmou confiante de novo.

– Por um acaso a senhorita, vigia os meus hábitos noturnos?

– Não, eu imaginava...

–Imaginava, é? – agora era a morena de cabelos curtos que tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Não!? – o espanto rosto da mulher de cabelos longos.

–Não? – questionou com o olhar a de cabelos curtos.

– Só um pouquinho, talvez? – Emma sentia-se patética, bastava as orbes castanhas olharem fixamente para ela que a loira perdia toda a sua habilidade de falar qualquer coisa coerente.

– Nenhuma das respostas anteriores explica a razão pela qual você invadiu meu quarto no meio da noite.

– Entrei por que achei que tinha alguém aqui. Eu vi um vulto, e como xerife tenho que assegurar a sua segurança. – Emma tentou arranjar uma desculpa plausível, essa foi a primeira que lhe veio à cabeça.

– Eu tenho um ótimo sistema de alarme aqui em casa.

– Mesmo assim, cuidado nunca é demais.

– Passei muito tempo sem precisar que cuidem de mim, não seria agora que isso vai mudar.

– Eu me importo com sua segurança – esclareceu Emma, seus pés se aproximaram da mulher a sua frente – Me importo com a segurança de todos de StoryBrooke – emendou.

– É claro, é o seu dever como Xerife ser.. – A xerife seria capaz de jurar que uma sombra de desapontamento cruzou a expressão da outra mulher.

– Não é... – Emma começou a falar mas foi logo interrompida pela outra mulher.

– Ser destemida, encarar as coisas de frente, esse é o seu trabalho.

– Não sou assim, tenho meus momentos, mas também tenho meus medos, metade do tempo eu não sou corajosa o bastante – ponderou.

– O que lhe falta para tomar coragem?

– Um empurrão.

– Então seja corajosa.

Emma deu um passo encurtando a distancia entre os corpos. Levou as suas mãos possessivamente à costas de Regina, após o beijo cheio de desejo, ela trilhou o caminho do pescoço de Regina, do ombro até a curva do maxilar da morena. Com as costas ligeiramente arqueadas, um pequeno gemido saiu da boca da prefeita, e a xerife interpretou a ação como um incentivo a continuar e a cada beijo ela queria provar mais da pele de Regina, que surpreendentemente tinha um aroma espetacular de maçã. Regina imprensava a sua coxa na coxa da loira, Emma estava excitada, mas queria manter-se no controle. A prioridade não era satisfazer-se, a prioridade era fazer Regina gritar seu nome no ápice do prazer que ela iria proporcioná-la.

Emma tirou a camiseta branca da prefeita e deparou-se com um sutiã de renda vermelho, o fecho da peça abria na frente, e com delicadeza e testando um pouco a paciência de Regina que não possuía mais nenhum pensamento coerente. Abriu o fecho e maravilhou-se com os seios lindos e naturais da mulher em seu abraço, se deixando levar pelo instinto Emma massageou o seio esquerdo da prefeita com a mão direita enquanto dava uma mordida no lobo de sua orelha direita.

Não contente em estar sendo dominada pela loira, Regina resolveu aproveitar a vantagem de sua posição e subiu a coxa direita e logo sentiu a umidade entre as pernas da Xerife. Na luta por comando as duas desabaram na cama da morena, Regina estava por baixo e Emma se recusava a deixa-la no controle. As mãos de Emma seguravam as de Regina acima da cabeça, ao ver os olhos castanhos com as pupilas dilatadas, a loira levou a língua umedecendo o lábio superior antes de recomeçar a revindicar o corpo macio sob o seu.

Emma liberou as mãos da prefeita, que trilharam os cachos enquanto a xerife dedicava total atenção a outro mamilo da mulher de olhos castanhos. Regina buscou o olhar de Emma e olhos nos olhos.

– Seus olhos são verdes?

– Sempre foram.

– Pensei que fossem azuis...

– São verdes, agora não é hora de falar dos meus olhos.

– Mas... – Emma a puxou para um beijo afim de calar a mulher, mas a conexão foi diferente dos beijos anteriores. Emma aventurou-se e desceu a mão direita até encontrar o ponto de prazer latente de Regina. Acariciou o clitóris e inseriu dois dedos, Regina gemeu alto de prazer. Emma provocava com o entra e sai lentamente, a prefeita arranhava as costas da loira com suas unhas. O ato não intimidou Emma que continuou o vai e vem ritmado com mais entusiasmo do que anteriormente.

Ao sentir a pressão cada vez maior ao redor de seus dedos, Emma sabia que Regina estava próximo ao orgasmo. O corpo da prefeita convulsionou com a onda espasmódica, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, os dedos dos pés encolhidos. Ela havia perdido a noção de espaço, tempo, ou a possibilidade de qualquer pensamento coerente. Naquele momento Regina chamou pelo nome de Emma que como reação ao som de seu nome saindo dos lábios carnudos de Regina, continuou a beijá-la.

Emma continuava a beijar, provar, massagear e esquadrinhar cada centímetro da morena de olhos escurecidos. A prefeita ansiava por mais, ela queria sentir o seu corpo e o de Emma tornar-se um só. Ela queria proximidade, e quando conseguiu foi a melhor coisa do mundo, ela nunca tinha experimentado tal sensação antes. Nunca tinha se sentido tão viva, tão completa, em êxtase. De testas coladas, de frente uma à outra elas sorriam.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo: **E ai o que acharam? Ficou bom? ruim? Eu jamais deveria escrever e descrever cenas de sexo? Qual é a nota para o capitulo? Estou editando o próximo que vai ter um pequeno time jump de 3 semanas (Amanda, não dá spoiler ^^) vejo vocês lá nos reviews que pretendo responder, só não estou com muito tempo no momento :) Super beijos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - A manhã seguinte**

Regina Mills acordou sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem, tinha dormido o que podia se chamar de o sono dos deuses. O sonho que teve certamente foi bastante vívido desta vez. Ela ainda podia sentir os braços dela ao seu redor. Mesmo no estado semi-consciente Regina virou-se de lado e percebeu que não estava de fato sozinha em sua cama. Havia uma cabeleira loira e um rosto familiar, o rosto da mulher com quem passara uma noite de paixão. Imediatamente pensamentos da noite anterior fizeram-se lembrar, fazendo com que a prefeita corasse.

Sem querer fazer barulho algum, ela levantou-se, pegou o robe de seda na cabeceira da cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, despiu-se e deixou que a água quente que caía a relaxasse um pouco. Passar a noite com o xerife da cidade não era bem novidade, passar uma noite com **uma **xerife era algo completamente diferente de tudo que Regina já tinha feito, pelo menos em StoryBrooke.

A prefeita foi até a lavanderia e recolheu as roupas de Emma que tinham ficado no varal. Ao ver a jaqueta vermelha quase emitiu um som em desaprovação, ela odiava aquela jaqueta. Depois de colocar os pensamentos em ordem e retomar a compostura, a morena voltou ao seu quarto e sentou-se na beirada da cama esperando que Emma acorda-se. O que teria que ser logo, pois Henry acordaria em alguns minutos para se arrumar já que era dia de escola.

– Emma. – chamou a prefeita.

– Regina – disse a xerife sonolenta, mas ainda sim reconhecendo a voz da morena.

– Se vista e saia pela porta dos fundos – decretou a senhora Mills.

– Uhm – esfregou os olhos – O quê?!

– Você é surda, ou se faz? – questionou a mulher de cabelos curtos. – Henry vai acordar a qualquer minuto, não quero que ele fique confuso com sua presença, portanto se vista e saia pela porta dos fundos. – mandou a prefeita e pela maneira com que falou deu a entender que não era a primeira vez que as usava.

– Regina – Emma começou a protestar – nós temos que conversar sobre ontem. – disse e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

– Primeiro. Não existe nenhum nós – disse Regina – Segundo, não há nada para discutirmos, por que a noite de ontem não existiu.

– Ah não?! – Emma provocou – Você vai fingir que não sussurrou meu nome no meu ouvido ontem, você vai fingir que ontem não foi uma das melhores noites de sua vida? – desafiou a xerife chegando mais perto. O corpo de Regina irradiava calor, e Emma se viu pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas querendo tomar a prefeita em seus braços.

– Não fique se achando, eu estava... – Regina pausou e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos – Vulnerável. – Emma acharia a cena extremamente sexy, se ela não estivesse com raiva da teimosia de Regina. – Você estava aqui, poderia ter sido qualquer um. – disse Regina que se virou de costas. Emma que se levantava tinha um olhar hesitante. _"Será que ela está falando a verdade?"_

– Tudo bem, eu vou embora. – Emma ponderou antes de falar – Assim que eu sair pela sua porta, eu volto a ser somente a xerife e você a prefeita. É isso que você quer?

– Cinco minutos, senhorita Swan.

– Eu... – Emma ia começar a protestar, mas deixou pra lá. A loira vestiu o restante de suas roupas que Regina havia trazido –Senhora prefeita – acenou antes de sair pela porta dos fundos.

– Que bom que estamos com tudo esclarecido – disse Regina com um pesar em sua voz.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo: **Povo não me xinguem ainda, esse capitulo é importante por que mesmo que as duas tenham dormido juntas, elas ainda continuam as mesmas. Então esse é o tipo de comportamento que eu acredito que elas teriam. Então algum comentário? Revelação? Especulação? Reclamação? Ameaças de morte? Pedidos de namoro? Casamento?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Notas do capítulo: **Olha eu aqui de novo :) Boa leitura para vocês...

* * *

Emma saiu da mansão a passos firmes, entrou no fusca e virou a chave na ignição. Ela estava pra lá de irritada, o motor do carro amarelo era prova disso. Descendo a rua da prefeita em alta velocidade, passou sem nem mesmo tomar conhecimento de Archie e pongo que ali passeavam tranquilamente. Ainda com a cabeça fervendo e os nervos a flor da pele ela estacionou o fusquinha amarelo em frente a lanchonete da Vovó.

– Bom dia! – cumprimentou a garçonete.

– O quê que ele tem de bom? – murmurou a loira com má criação.

– Emma, qual o motivo de tanta irritação?

– Não é algo – disse a xerife sem muita convicção.

– É alguém – completou Ruby.

"Não é alguém, é **Ela**." Emma respirou fundo. "Regina é a culpada."

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

– Okay – Ruby levantou as mãos se desculpando. – Não está mais aqui quem falou.

– Desculpe, eu não deveria ter descontado as minhas frustrações em você.

– Que frustrações? – questionou Mary Margareth.

– Ela não quer falar sobre isso – respondeu a garçonete.

– Por quê? – perguntou a professora.

– Isso ela não me disse.

– Nem vou falar. – fez cara feia. Emma certamente teria acordado de bom humor se tivesse a chance, mas Regina a enxotou de sua casa mesmo antes de elas poderem ter uma conversa sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior. – Me traga um café bem amargo, para combinar com a minha vida.

– Tudo bem. – disse Ruby anotando o pedido estranho de Emma, geralmente ela pedia expresso com chocolate e não café puro. – E você Mary, o de sempre?

– Sim, por favor.

Ruby foi para trás de o balcão fazer os cafés, dando tempo e espaço para Mary conversar com Emma.

– Emma, você estava de patrulha ontem a noite, certo?

– Sim.

– E onde passou a noite? Espero que tenha sido na delegacia, por que a tempestade foi de assustar.

– Eu... – Emma odiava dar satisfações de sua vida, mas agora ela dividia o apartamento com a professora que se preocupava com ela. – Sim foi na delegacia – a xerife odiava mentir, preferia ser direta com as pessoas. Mas mentir foi necessário por que a noite com Regina não significou nada, era o que ela repetia para si mesma desde que saíra da mansão Mills.

– Seus pedidos meninas.

– Obrigada Ruby – disse a loira de cabelos compridos numa tentativa de se redimir pelo comportamento dos últimos minutos. – Coloque o café na minha conta, eu tenho que ir para casa, tomar um banho e voltar para a delegacia. – gesticulou apontando o café.

E assim Emma saiu da lanchonete da vovó, com um café quente em mãos e uma cabeça cheia de duvidas. Até que encontrou com Sr. Gold no caminho para casa.

– Sr. Gold. – falou ela.

– Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Swan. – disse ele com um sorriso amigável.

_**[3 semanas depois]**_

Durante a jornada de trabalho, as manhãs eram sempre as piores no escritório da prefeitura. Mas naquela manhã em especial Regina se sentia particularmente enjoada. Há dias que vinha se sentindo cansada e sua cabeça doía a ponto de explodir. Passou por sua secretária e sentiu o cheiro de perfume barato que vinha da funcionária. Imediatamente sentiu os sinais de enjoo, seus olhos saíram do foco e ela sentiu um gosto salgado na boca. Foi direto para o toilet onde o café da manhã desceu descarga abaixo.

– Será que peguei uma virose? – dialogou com si própria em frente ao espelho.

– Senhora Mills – chamou a secretária.

– O que é? – respondeu impaciente.

– A senhora está bem?

– Eu pareço estar bem? – perguntou sarcástica passando a mão na boca para tirar o gosto ruim.

– Não exatamente – murmurou a mulher. – O que posso fazer pela senhora?

– Que tal sumir da minha frente? E parar de usar esse perfume que está me dando náuseas. – _"Náuseas? Não poderia, poderia?"_Pensou ela.

Regina lembrou-se da noite em que a Xerife dormiu em sua casa. Seu corpo de repente ficou quente, querendo afastar os pensamentos ela meneou a cabeça lentamente.

– Rosalie?! – chamou a prefeita.

– Senhora. – respondeu a secretária.

– Cancele todos os meus compromissos de hoje – mandou a morena.

– Todos?

– Sim, me sinto indisposta e vou ao médico verificar se não é algo mais grave.

– Vou providenciar agora mesmo – disse fechando a agenda.

– O que está fazendo parada?

– A senhora ainda precisa de meus serviços?

– Não, pode sair.

Regina pegou o casaco e a bolsa antes de sair do gabinete da prefeitura. Desligou o alarme da Mercedes e entrou no carro. O caminho até o hospital era curto, e não deixou muito tempo para Regina pensar nas possibilidades da causa do seu enjoo.

– Olá, meu nome é Regina Mills, eu gostaria de um atendimento médico.

– Senhora prefeita, eu já vou providenciar – disse a enfermeira que a atendeu.

Às vezes tinham-se vantagens por ser uma figura de conhecimento público.

– Senhora prefeita, por favor, venha comigo. – disse a enfermeira guiando a morena até o consultório médico.

– Então, Regina – disse Whale olhando a ficha médica. – Conte-me o motivo que lhe trouxe aqui hoje.

– Faz mais ou menos uma semana que eu tenho sentido enjoos.

– E esses enjoos, são em horário especifico?

– Eles acontecem no período matutino.

– E hoje você teve algum enjoo, como das outras vezes?

– Sim, minha secretária estava usando um perfume horrível e assim que senti o odor que emanava dela, fiquei enjoada.

– Essas são as únicas, queixas?

– Sim, acredito que sim.

– Vou fazer algumas outras perguntas, para excluir alguns diagnósticos, ok?

– Tudo bem.

– Você teve ou notou algum aumento de peso nessas ultimas semanas?

– Não, pelo menos não que eu tenha notado.

– Você notou inchaço na região pélvica? – questionou o médico.

Regina paralisou por um instante, as perguntas de Whale eram para saber se a paciente estava grávida. Obvio que ele não perguntaria diretamente se ela poderia estar grávida, mas tudo levava a crer que pela linha de raciocínio do médico esse era diagnóstico mais provável. A morena inconscientemente levou a mão direita ao ventre.

– Talvez – ela respondeu. Sem saber ao certo se era a resposta para o homem de jaleco a sua frente ou para si mesma.

– Sei que pode parecer um pouco invasivo, mas...

Nesse momento, Regina sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Ela sabia o que Whale iria dizer sem precisar que ele abrisse a boca. Sim ela tinha tido uma relação sexual, mas em Storybrooke a noite de paixão com Emma resultar em gravidez, não seria possível. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Poderia?

– Senhora Mills, é provável que a senhora esteja grávida, é difícil dizer com absoluta certeza, até que façamos um exame de sangue.

– Então faça o exame. – disse ela.

A morena odiava agulhas, mas aquele era um mal necessário, o exame seria feito e a sua dúvida seria sanada de uma vez por todas. A espera pelo resultado foi pior do que ela pode prever, suas mãos suavam e ela alisava a saia que vestia de minuto à minuto. Finalmente o resultado do exame chegou, ela voltou ao consultório escoltada pelo médico.

– Regina, parece que nossas suspeitas se confirmaram, os níveis de hormônios no seu exame de sangue sugerem que você esteja entre a terceira e a quarta semana de gestação – o médico disse.

– Como?! – perguntou, mas para si mesma do que para o médico.

– Da maneira tradicional, o casal faz... – respondia o homem tentando levantar o astral da paciente, porém parou pelo olhar mortal que Regina lançou em sua direção.

– Eu espero que saiba o que é o sigilo médico paciente, por que se não, não haverá hospital que o aceite num raio de 100 mil kilômetros, estamos entendidos?

– Sim – disse o médico.

A prefeita saiu do hospital o exame de sangue em mãos. Entrou na Mercedes, encostou-se no banco e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "_Isso não é possível! Não era para ser possível. A não ser que certo alguém tenha algo haver com essa situação toda." _Ligou o motor do carro e partiu em busca de respostas.

A melhor característica da cidade era a proximidade entre os estabelecimentos locais. Não demorou quase nada, chegar ao destino que Regina acreditava ser o lugar que obteria respostas. Chegando à lojinha de antiguidades, ela não esperou os cumprimentos do dono.

– Rumplestilskin, o que aconteceu na noite da tempestade?

– Regina, querida, eu poderia fazer lhe a mesma pergunta.

– Rumple, eu exijo uma resposta. O que você fez naquela noite?

– Eu saí para tomar ar fresco.

– No meio da tempestade?

– Sim, no meio da tempestade. E você onde estava?

– Eu... – Regina não foi ali para ser interrogada, na verdade era exatamente o oposto. – Eu não lhe devo nenhuma explicação.

– Regina, eu e você sabemos que o motivo que te trouxe aqui é também a resposta para a sua pergunta.

– Você está enganado.

– Oh querida, depois de tantos anos, você entre todos deveria saber que eu nunca me engano. Mande lembranças à xerife quando for contar as novidades. – disse ele e saiu com sua bengala mancando para a porta que dava acesso a seu escritório na loja de antiguidades.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo: **O capitulo está maior uhull, de agora em diante eles serão maiores. Reviews? Sobre o pedido de casamento e namoro não necessariamente nessa ordem, era brincadeira ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Tudo é possivel**

**Notas do capítulo:** Um esclarecimento sobre o resumo da fic por que ficou incompleto, a estória se passa no decorrer da primeira temporada, a maldição não foi quebrada AINDA. Por enquanto é isso. Mais Avisos lá embaixo...

* * *

Quando Regina chegou a porta da delegacia, ela estava determinada a contar toda a verdade. O exame no envelope me mãos. A palma estava escorregadia por causa do nervoso causado obviamente pela conversa com Gold, que a deixou insegura e depois do surto de adrenalina suas mãos estavam suando e tremendo. De repente ir até a delegacia e ver Emma pareciam a coisa a se fazer. Mas e se ela desapontasse a xerife? Por que de repente o que a Xerife pensaria sobre ela importava?

– Xerife, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você.

– Agora não, eu tenho um caso para resolver.

– Eu acho que não fui clara o bastante. Eu **exijo** falar contigo.

– Ok é melhor que isso seja rápido, no que eu posso ajudá-la? – disse forçando um sorriso.

– Eu não vejo como você poderia me ajudar – Emma revirou os olhos nas orbitas – A não ser que se ofereça a dar a luz daqui a 8 meses. – seu olhar mudou de deboche para choque.

– Regina, o que você está falando?

– Senhorita Swan, eu estou grávida, e o filho...

– Como assim você está grávida?

– Ou melhor, filha...

– Isso é impossível – disse em descrença.

– É seu. Você se lembra daquela noite?

– Achei que você... Que não falaríamos mais sobre esse assunto. – levou a mão ao pescoço, as marcas de unha que iam do pescoço até a base de suas costas de algumas semanas atrás já havia saído de lá, mas era quase possível sentir o toque de Regina como se elas continuassem ali.

– E não quero – O detector de mentira de Emma estava apitando, Regina estava mentindo. – Mas aquela noite trouxe consequências.

– Regina, como seria possível eu te engravidar? Isso é ridículo, eu não tenho o 'material' para isso. – falou apontando entre as pernas.

– Eu não pensei nas consequências, nenhuma de nós pensou a respeito – Regina levou a mão e passou pelos cabelos, um hábito que indicava que ela estava nervosa.

– Eu não achei que fosse possível. – o ceticismo de Emma falava mais alto, mas depois de quase um ano em StoryBrooke ela já tinha visto e ouvido algumas coisas estranhas. – Mas você não pode dizer que é minha culpa. Se há alguém a culpar esse alguém seria você.

– Você estaria insinuando que eu seria a culpada? Até parece que eu a obriguei a fazer sexo comigo. Se eu bem me recordo foi você quem apareceu no meu quarto no meio da noite com uma desculpa esfarrapada e...

– Foi você quem disse que deveríamos esquecer o que aconteceu. Olhe, eu nem sei se sou mesmo o pa... quer dizer mãe, ai sei lá...o termo que quiser chamar, dessa criança. – Emma se aproximou de Regina, os olhos verdes encarando os olhos profundamente castanhos.

– Assim você me ofende, Xerife. – a prefeita deu um passo para trás aumentando a distancia entre os corpos que tinha sido diminuído pela xerife. – Você acredita mesmo que eu mentiria sobre isso? Que eu inventaria uma mentira dessa magnitude somente como parte de um plano para minha própria diversão? Por que se for isso que você pensa de mim, só prova o quão errada eu estava a seu respeito.

– Regina, se coloque no meu lugar, só por um instante. O que você está pedindo para eu acreditar é surreal. Sim, nós transamos naquele dia, mas não é possível eu ter te engravidado.

– Não sei se você percebeu, mas nós vivemos num mundo mágico, Xerife. Tudo é possível em Storybrooke. – deixou o exame na mesa da xerife e com isso saiu da delegacia deixando Emma refletindo sobre a conversa e curiosa a respeito do envelope que jazia na sua mesa.

Emma encara o envelope com descrença, tenta ignora-lo mas não conseguiu por muito tempo. Depois de alguns minutos em que ficou literalmente virada de costas para a sua mesa, a xerife correu as mãos na madeira e segurou o papel branco em suas mãos.

– Puta que pariu! – xingou a xerife. Ter visto o resultado do exame comprovava que a prefeita estava grávida, mas não era possível que ela pudesse fazer um filho na mulher mais importante da cidade, certo?

~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~

– Ruby, uma cerveja, por favor.

– Emma você não deveria beber enquanto ainda está de plantão.

– Quem é a autoridade local por aqui?

– Uhm você? – respondeu confusa.

– Eu não me prenderia por tomar uma cerveja ou duas no meio da tarde. E também não vou dirigir, portanto me deixe quieta, por favor? .

– Ok...

Uma cerveja ou quatro depois, Emma já tinha perdido todo o senso de certo e errado.

– Como ELA se atreve a fazer isso comigo? – murmurou ela.

– Ela quem? – Mary Margareth tinha acabado de chegar. Ruby ligou para ela vir buscar a colega de quarto antes que Emma desse vexame no bar/restaurante.

– Ela! A megera de Storybrooke. – disse se referindo a prefeita, o que não passou despercebido por Mary que por hora decidiu ignorar essa impressão e levar a xerife para casa

– Ok, já chega. Acho que você bebeu demais. – falou Mary M. – Vamos para casa.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo: **Então tenho duas notícias para vocês: a primeira é que tem a possibilidade de ter uma fanfic mais longa, teria Swan queen com o bebê e momentos fofos de familia. Ainda não sei qual o ponto final dessa fic, mas tenho várias ideias que abordarei em futuros capítulos. E a segunda é que estou a procura de uma beta. Algum(a) canditato(a)? E sobre o capitulo que vocês acharam? A autora que vos fala ainda merece reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8- Novas Responsabilidades**

**Notas do capítulo: **Gente eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora, a boa notícia é que agora eu tenho uma beta para a fic. Por favor recebam com carinho a Ale que concordou em me ajudar durante essa jornada em escrever uma swan queen fanfic. Bom, sem mais avisos eu vou deixa-los a vontade para ler o capitulo :)

* * *

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, mãe – respondeu o garoto ainda sonolento.

– Seu sono foi agitado essa noite, o que aconteceu? Teve algum pesadelo?

– Sim – disse com certo receio em sua voz. Henry havia sonhado que a Evil Queen – que segundo a percepção do menino era sua mãe adotiva – conseguia enganar a Salvadora, que nesse caso era sua mãe biológica.

– Sobre o livro? – Regina perguntou, mas já sabia da resposta. Fazia meses desde que Henry recebera o livro da professora, mas ainda continuava lendo e relendo as histórias de contos de fadas.

– Aham – Henry murmurou antes de dar um gole no seu chocolate quente.

– Eu fiz muffins de framboesa, eles estão quentes, tome cuidado.

– Uhm estão muito bons.

– O que eu já disse sobre falar de boca cheia? – Regina advertiu o filho.

– Desculpe – disse ele após usar o guardanapo.

– É importante aprender boas maneiras à mesa. – a prefeita repetiu a instrução pela milésima vez. – Sua mochila está pronta?

– Sim, eu vou subir e escovar os dentes.

– Vou preparar seu lanche.

O período das manhãs costumava ser o momento de normalidade na mansão Mills. Regina fazia o café da manhã com toda dedicação e carinho. Henry acordava, tomava banho e descia para compartilhar a primeira refeição do dia com a mãe. Depois subia e escovava os dentes, enquanto Regina preparava o lanche do filho.

A prefeita ficara preocupada com o sonho do filho. Quando pequeno ele saia de seu quarto e abria a porta do quarto dela, o bichinho de pelúcia em mãos e pedindo para dormir na cama com ela. Naturalmente ela puxava as cobertas e o cobria de beijos ternos enquanto repetia que tudo não passara de um sonho. Infelizmente nos presentes dias ela não era permitida a fazer isso. Seu próprio filho a tratava como uma pessoa má. A Evil Queen da história da Branca de Neve. Embora a cada afirmação de Henry viesse uma dor no coração, ela não pararia de tentar ter o seu pequeno garotinho de volta.

– Henry – chamou ela. – Temos que sair agora se não você vai se atrasar para o colégio.

– Estou pronto.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Ainda naquela manhã, Emma batalhava internamente com a vontade de esclarecer as coisas com a prefeita. A bomba da gravidez certamente a deixou abalada, e num segundo momento ela percebeu que quem provavelmente estaria mais frágil nesse momento era a própria Regina. Então a dona do fusca amarelo, foi até a prefeitura.

– Senhora prefeita, a senhorita Swan quer vê-la.

– Mande-a entrar Rosalie.

– Regina. – disse Emma.

– Xerife – retrucou a morena. – A quê devo a visita inesperada?

– Eu vi o exame, e eu pensei muito sobre tudo e eu quero te dizer que eu irei te apoiar. Eu quero estar presente, eu...

– Salve suas palavras, xerife. Eu entendo o desejo repentino de reparação, mais eu não sou uma donzela em perigo que precisa de cuidados. Contudo, devo acrescentar que pouco acredito na sua vontade repentina de ser mãe. E se por um acaso, estiver interessada em participar realmente da vida dessa criança que abrigo em mim, primeiro você deve fortalecer os laços maternais com nosso primeiro filho. – aquela foi a primeira vez em que Regina se referia a Henry como sendo filho das duas, Emma gostou de como a palavra nosso soou nos lábios da prefeita.

– Eu amo Henry, desde o dia em que ele nasceu não há um dia sequer em que eu não tenha desejado que tudo fosse diferente, mas eu estou aqui agora, e nunca seria capaz de ir embora da vida dele de novo.

– Você come molho branco, senhorita Swan? – Regina interviu com uma pergunta que deixou Emma atônita.

– O quê? – em um minuto elas estavam falando de coisas importantes e no outro a morena pergunta algo totalmente sem sentido.

– Eu perguntei se você come molho branco.

– Sim!? – respondeu confusa.

– Estarei fazendo lasanha para o jantar de hoje, pegue Henry na terapia com o doutor Harper e o traga para casa. Está dispensada xerife.

Emma andava para fora do escritório da prefeitura, parou e se virou novamente para a mulher de cabelos curtos. – Esse é o seu jeito de me convidar para jantar?

– Senhorita Swan? – questionou Regina.

– Sim Madame Mills.

– Eu não gosto de atrasos.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

O restante da tarde foi tranquilo, a xerife preencheu algumas papeladas. Viu as noticias de Boston na internet. Apontou os 7 lápis numero dois que tinham em sua mesa. Quando Emma terminou o turno na delegacia, eram seis horas da tarde. A loira sabia que a terapia do seu filho terminava às seis e meia, Regina tinha pedido a ela para não se atrasar. Então ela andou rapidamente até o consultório de Archie para buscar Henry.

– Se lembre de que os melhores momentos são aqueles que não são planejados. – o terapeuta terminava de falar enquanto abria a porta.

– Tudo bem, Archie. – Henry vestia a mochila nas costas se preparando para sair.

– Olá Emma.

– Emma, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, eu vim te buscar.

– Sério? – disse o menino sem mais perguntas. Geralmente era Regina quem o buscava e o levava para a terapia, mas ter sua segunda mãe fazendo isso era legal também.

– Pronto para ir?

– Para onde?

– Para a sua casa – respondeu a loira.

– Okay.

O trajeto foi curto, Henry estava estranhamente quieto. Não quis falar durante o tempo em que o fusquinha de Emma os levava até a mansão da prefeita de StoryBrooke.

Regina tinha acabado de terminar de montar a lasanha na travessa branca e a levava ao forno quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ela levou as palmas das mãos no avental e depois suas costas, hábito adquirido com os anos. Desatou o laço que rodeava sua cintura, deixou o acessório culinário na bancada da cozinha e foi abrir a porta da frente.

– Boa noite. – disse Emma meio sem jeito.

– Boa noite, senhorita Swan. – falou Regina.

– Mãe – Henry chamou atenção para si, o nome soou estranho na voz do garoto, ele ainda a chamava de mãe, mas não era totalmente sincero na maioria das vezes, virou uma obrigação e não uma vontade dele de chamá-la de mãe.

– Sim – respondeu a prefeita.

A loira de cabelos cacheados, estudava com um olhar atento a interação dos dois, absorta pelas nuances e maneirismos que os dois indivíduos à sua frente possuíam. Henry tinha algumas características suas algumas físicas outras de temperamento, mas havia também no garoto um pouquinho da imagem de Regina. Ele era educado, super inteligente, tinha uma percepção apurada de tudo a sua volta. A Xerife pensou em como era a dinâmica familiar dos dois antes de ele ter ido procurar por ela, em como tinha sido para Henry quando Regina o contou que ele era adotado.

– Eu queria muito, muito mesmo que a Emma jogasse Mario kart comigo.

– Você já fez a lição de casa?

– Sim, terminei enquanto esperava a minha sessão com o Doutor Harper.

– Suba, tome banho e quando descer para o jantar, Emma ainda estará aqui. – o nome da loira foi entoado com tanta naturalidade pela prefeita que fez parecer aos ouvidos da xerife que ela finalmente fazia parte de algo especial.

– Sério? – perguntou ele com os olhinhos questionadores.

– Sério – respondeu Emma dessa vez.

– A Emma vai ficar para o jantar? – disse surpreso.

Regina sorriu e respondeu – Claro, desde que ela queira – a resposta à pergunta feita pelo menino não passou despercebida pela xerife. Regina exibia em seu rosto um sorriso de satisfação, um sorriso que não iluminava todo o seu rosto, mas que parecia sincero, ou o mais sincero possível.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Gosto de paraíso**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Gente eu substitui o capitulo anterior que estava com um aviso, então se você ainda não o viu, por favor volte uma página. Mais avisos lá embaixo...

– Regina – chamou a loira sentada na cadeira à beira do balcão da cozinha.

– Em que posso ajuda-la, senhorita Swan? – A prefeita havia retirado o prato do forno e o depositou acima das grelhas do fogão.

– Eu sei que não tenho o direito de perguntar, mas eu me preocupo. – a morena virou-se para a loira, ficando assim de frente a xerife – Está tudo bem? Entre você e o Henry?

– Bem?! – Regina emitiu um som que imitava uma risada contida, contudo a loira sabia que isso era apenas uma estratégia de defesa da prefeita a fim de mascarar seus sentimentos. – Faz tempo que as coisas não estão bem entre mim e o meu filho. Desde que tivemos a Conversa que todos os pais e mães adotivos temem as coisas não tem sido mais as mesmas. Especialmente depois que recebeu aquele livro que ele carrega para todo lado e acredita nas histórias contidas nele fielmente.

– Desculpe – Emma não sabia o que falar adiante, pediu desculpas por puro reflexo. Mas pensando bem ela também não havia facilitado a relação de Regina com o garoto em nenhum momento desde sua chegada em StoryBrooke. – Henry, é uma criança esperta. Isso provavelmente é só uma fase.

– E onde foi que tirou o seu PhD em comportamento infantil, minha querida? – o tom da mulher de pose majestosa era sarcástico.

– Regina – disse Emma com o olhar fixo nos orbes castanhos – Eu não preciso de um diploma para conhecer as pessoas. Aprendi muita coisa nessa vida e a principal foi que o tempo é sim o melhor remédio de todos os males.

– Mais fácil dizer do que fazer, senhorita Swan.

– Olhe...

– Mãe – o garoto disse com entusiasmo – Emma ainda está aqui! – era uma sensação de unidade familiar que Henry nunca sentira antes, ter Emma para o jantar era inesperado mas ele podia acostumar-se com isso.

Regina observava atentamente a interação de Emma com o garoto, ela havia batalhado tanto pelo amor de seu filho e ainda sim não podia parar de pensar que o que ela tanto lutou e luta para ter, Emma recebe de graça sem nenhum esforço, apenas por ter dado luz à ele.

– O jantar será servido – disse a prefeita chamando a atenção para si.

Emma seguiu o garoto até a mesa da sala de jantar. Henry sentava-se a direita de Regina e o outro lugar posto para o jantar ficava a esquerda da morena de cabelos curtos. Logicamente a prefeita costumava fazer as refeições na cabeceira da mesa de jantar. A travessa com a lasanha foi colocada no meio dos três.

– Henry, você já lavou as mãos?

– Eu acabei de descer do banho.

– Você veio descendo pelo corrimão da escada?

– Talvez – confessou o garoto.

– Então, por favor, vá lavar as mãos antes de começarmos a comer.

– Mas...

– Henry. – Emma já tinha visto essa cena milhões de vezes. Uma mãe chamando a atenção do filho, e tudo que ela precisava fazer era encarar firmemente o olhar desafiador do filho e dizer seu nome. Ao ver Regina desempenhar esse papel tão comum e corriqueiro, a loira de cabelos cacheados se deu conta de que por mais que ela se tornasse próxima ao seu primogênito não seria capaz de replicar tal feito como mãe de Henry.

Se dando conta de que desde que chegara a mansão Mills ela própria não havia lavado as mãos, Emma pediu licença e foi até o banheiro do corredor.

– Emma? – chamou o menino em tom conspiratório.

– O que foi garoto? – respondeu ela.

– Você veio por vontade própria ou minha mã... Quer dizer, a Evil Queen está te controlando de alguma forma?

– Eu estou aqui por que eu quero, embora sua mãe que tenha me convidado para...

– Você é a salvadora, Emma não pode deixar que ela te engane.

– Você acha que a Evil Queen iria mesmo convidar a salvadora para a casa dela, se isso tudo fosse verdade?

– Err eu acho que não, não sei. Ainda não tive tempo para pensar nisso direito.

– Henry, nós dois vamos conversar depois, tudo bem?

– Tudo bem – concordou o garoto.

Os dois voltaram para a mesa de jantar, sentaram em seus lugares e como de costume Regina quem tomou a iniciativa de cortar os pedaços da lasanha. Serviu Henry primeiro, depois serviu a convidada da noite e por último serviu a si própria.

Lasanha era o prato de Regina mais famoso, por assim dizer, poucas pessoas tiveram a oportunidade de prová-la, mas por unanimidade todos eles responderiam que era algo próximo a experimentar algo mágico. Já na terceira garfada ininterrupta Emma se rendeu ao sabor e a sensação do prato que Regina cozinhou com extrema maestria.

Henry também não ficava atrás, lasanha era de fato seu prato preferido, e o garoto devorava o conteúdo do prato quase ferozmente.

– Henry?

– Hum – respondeu de boca cheia.

– Não se esqueça de mastigar a comida, ela não vai fugir do prato – corrigiu a mãe adotiva.

– Regina, eu acho que nunca provei uma lasanha tão boa assim antes. Poucas coisas tem o gosto de paraíso, e eu tenho certeza de que sua receita aqui é uma delas. – Emma recordava de algumas outras coisas que tinha gosto de paraíso, a mulher sentada a sua direita certamente era uma delas. _"Ainda bem que ela não consegue ler pensamentos"_

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Quero agradecer imensamente pelos reviews, quando tiver um tempo sobrando responderei a cada um deles, okay? Alguns comentários trouxeram duvidas que serão esclarecidas no decorrer dos próximos capitulos. Por hoje é só pessoal, super bjos e para não quebrar a tradição, deixe no review seus pensamentos sobre a fic, o que estão achando, o que esperam ver e coisa e tal :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9 - Gosto de paraíso**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Gente eu substitui o capitulo anterior que estava com um aviso, então se você ainda não o viu, por favor volte uma página. Mais avisos lá embaixo...

– Regina – chamou a loira sentada na cadeira à beira do balcão da cozinha.

– Em que posso ajuda-la, senhorita Swan? – A prefeita havia retirado o prato do forno e o depositou acima das grelhas do fogão.

– Eu sei que não tenho o direito de perguntar, mas eu me preocupo. – a morena virou-se para a loira, ficando assim de frente a xerife – Está tudo bem? Entre você e o Henry?

– Bem?! – Regina emitiu um som que imitava uma risada contida, contudo a loira sabia que isso era apenas uma estratégia de defesa da prefeita a fim de mascarar seus sentimentos. – Faz tempo que as coisas não estão bem entre mim e o meu filho. Desde que tivemos a Conversa que todos os pais e mães adotivos temem as coisas não tem sido mais as mesmas. Especialmente depois que recebeu aquele livro que ele carrega para todo lado e acredita nas histórias contidas nele fielmente.

– Desculpe – Emma não sabia o que falar adiante, pediu desculpas por puro reflexo. Mas pensando bem ela também não havia facilitado a relação de Regina com o garoto em nenhum momento desde sua chegada em StoryBrooke. – Henry, é uma criança esperta. Isso provavelmente é só uma fase.

– E onde foi que tirou o seu PhD em comportamento infantil, minha querida? – o tom da mulher de pose majestosa era sarcástico.

– Regina – disse Emma com o olhar fixo nos orbes castanhos – Eu não preciso de um diploma para conhecer as pessoas. Aprendi muita coisa nessa vida e a principal foi que o tempo é sim o melhor remédio de todos os males.

– Mais fácil dizer do que fazer, senhorita Swan.

– Olhe...

– Mãe – o garoto disse com entusiasmo – Emma ainda está aqui! – era uma sensação de unidade familiar que Henry nunca sentira antes, ter Emma para o jantar era inesperado mas ele podia acostumar-se com isso.

Regina observava atentamente a interação de Emma com o garoto, ela havia batalhado tanto pelo amor de seu filho e ainda sim não podia parar de pensar que o que ela tanto lutou e luta para ter, Emma recebe de graça sem nenhum esforço, apenas por ter dado luz à ele.

– O jantar será servido – disse a prefeita chamando a atenção para si.

Emma seguiu o garoto até a mesa da sala de jantar. Henry sentava-se a direita de Regina e o outro lugar posto para o jantar ficava a esquerda da morena de cabelos curtos. Logicamente a prefeita costumava fazer as refeições na cabeceira da mesa de jantar. A travessa com a lasanha foi colocada no meio dos três.

– Henry, você já lavou as mãos?

– Eu acabei de descer do banho.

– Você veio descendo pelo corrimão da escada?

– Talvez – confessou o garoto.

– Então, por favor, vá lavar as mãos antes de começarmos a comer.

– Mas...

– Henry. – Emma já tinha visto essa cena milhões de vezes. Uma mãe chamando a atenção do filho, e tudo que ela precisava fazer era encarar firmemente o olhar desafiador do filho e dizer seu nome. Ao ver Regina desempenhar esse papel tão comum e corriqueiro, a loira de cabelos cacheados se deu conta de que por mais que ela se tornasse próxima ao seu primogênito não seria capaz de replicar tal feito como mãe de Henry.

Se dando conta de que desde que chegara a mansão Mills ela própria não havia lavado as mãos, Emma pediu licença e foi até o banheiro do corredor.

– Emma? – chamou o menino em tom conspiratório.

– O que foi garoto? – respondeu ela.

– Você veio por vontade própria ou minha mã... Quer dizer, a Evil Queen está te controlando de alguma forma?

– Eu estou aqui por que eu quero, embora sua mãe que tenha me convidado para...

– Você é a salvadora, Emma não pode deixar que ela te engane.

– Você acha que a Evil Queen iria mesmo convidar a salvadora para a casa dela, se isso tudo fosse verdade?

– Err eu acho que não, não sei. Ainda não tive tempo para pensar nisso direito.

– Henry, nós dois vamos conversar depois, tudo bem?

– Tudo bem – concordou o garoto.

Os dois voltaram para a mesa de jantar, sentaram em seus lugares e como de costume Regina quem tomou a iniciativa de cortar os pedaços da lasanha. Serviu Henry primeiro, depois serviu a convidada da noite e por último serviu a si própria.

Lasanha era o prato de Regina mais famoso, por assim dizer, poucas pessoas tiveram a oportunidade de prová-la, mas por unanimidade todos eles responderiam que era algo próximo a experimentar algo mágico. Já na terceira garfada ininterrupta Emma se rendeu ao sabor e a sensação do prato que Regina cozinhou com extrema maestria.

Henry também não ficava atrás, lasanha era de fato seu prato preferido, e o garoto devorava o conteúdo do prato quase ferozmente.

– Henry?

– Hum – respondeu de boca cheia.

– Não se esqueça de mastigar a comida, ela não vai fugir do prato – corrigiu a mãe adotiva.

– Regina, eu acho que nunca provei uma lasanha tão boa assim antes. Poucas coisas tem o gosto de paraíso, e eu tenho certeza de que sua receita aqui é uma delas. – Emma recordava de algumas outras coisas que tinha gosto de paraíso, a mulher sentada a sua direita certamente era uma delas. _"Ainda bem que ela não consegue ler pensamentos"_

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Quero agradecer imensamente pelos reviews, quando tiver um tempo sobrando responderei a cada um deles, okay? Alguns comentários trouxeram duvidas que serão esclarecidas no decorrer dos próximos capitulos. Por hoje é só pessoal, super bjos e para não quebrar a tradição, deixe no review seus pensamentos sobre a fic, o que estão achando, o que esperam ver e coisa e tal :)


End file.
